


Частушки про нелёгкую судьбу антагонистов в фандоме

by Mister_Key



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Chastushki, Don't copy to another site, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, fandom Antagonists 2020, Частушки, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Антагонистов





	Частушки про нелёгкую судьбу антагонистов в фандоме

И рецепт в любом фандоме  
Сплошь универсальный:  
Два врага лежат в истоме  
И полёт нормальный!

Тяжело работать очень  
В школе телепату:  
Что подросткам снится ночью  
Окромя разврату?

Тяжела шерифа доля  
Ничего хорошего  
Робин бегает на воле  
Пытошная брошена...

Тяжела судьба маньяка  
Очень кулинарного:  
Подгорела кулебяка,  
Жрать нельзя пожарного...

Но всего трудней задача  
Гения плейбоя:  
Как Аккорды присобачить,  
Да без мордобоя?

Так порой бывает трудно  
В койке оказаться -  
Но зато с врагом не нудно  
И любить, и драться.


End file.
